


Easily

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Donna sees a young woman heading towards the TARDIS. Feeling ready to protect the ship from  intruders, she decides to address the girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Easily**

**1.**

Having seen a blurry-eyed young girl coming towards the TARDIS, Donna Noble was surprised. It was supposed to be next to unnoticeable, right? Whatever was the case, the redhead was determined to keep the girl’s mind off entering the TARDIS.

“Hi! It’s such a nice day today. Why don’t you take a walk somewhere where it’s nowhere as dark?”

The girl blinked at her, seemingly only noticing the redhead then. “Really? Or are you only protecting the TARDIS from strangers?”

“I don’t need to answer to you,” she said. “Considering you are, in fact, a stranger. Just for the record, drinking so early is not advised.”

Rose Tyler could barely walk straight, let alone pay any mind to unnecessarily curious people. “I intend to stay here, if that’s all right. Sunlight helps.”

“We’ll see what the owner of the TARDIS is going to say about that,” Donna nodded.

“No matter what he says, I’m staying,” she muttered.

“You’re burning!” Donna exhaled, surprised and ashamed about having thought the girl was drunk.

“I don’t feel very well,” Rose breathed.

“Maybe you should go home and have some rest,” Donna suggested kindly. “I could tell the Doctor you are waiting for him.”

Rose exhaled. “Home… What is home?”

The redhead was puzzled. “Home is a place to return to, with your family-”

“I have abandoned my family for this traitor of a Time Lord hiding right here,” Rose explained, biter, gesturing towards the  TARDIS.

Donna panicked. She _knew_ the Spaceman has had a lot of secrets, but being called a traitor must have been an overstatement, right? “Why do you say so?”

“He has left me with someone else.”

“Why? And who are you to him, anyway?”

“He thought he was making me happy. But I can never be happy just because _he_ thinks he’s made the right decision.”

Donna looked at the girl thoughtfully.

“You must be someone important to him?”

“I am no longer sure about that. Besides, where is he?”

Donna shrugged. “The Doctor? No idea, honestly.”

Rose looked at the woman incredulously. “For all I know, he cannot return unscathed from his lone detours.”

“True, but he was gone before I woke up,” Donna said, uncomfortable.

Rose nodded, thoughtful. “I thought he was always ready to help-”

“He is! You, Rose, should know that better than anyone!”

The fair-haired companion exhaled, not really surprised. “Since we’re apparently going first names here-”

“I’m Donna. The Doctor has only told me he has made sure you’re going to be safe. Are you?”

“Just about,” Rose spoke feverishly. “I thought he was going to come check upon… Us. But I have been waiting in vain. The man he has left me with has been waiting in vain.

“Waiting for what?”

“For me to fall in love with him. No, it was worse than that. He was asking of me to at least _pretend_ I loved him. I couldn’t.”

Donna sighed, not sure if she could say anything to calm the girl down. “You’re trembling. I really don’t think only sunlight is going to help you. You need to come inside, I could at least prepare you some hot liquid.”

“But I’m not cold?”

“Of course not, Rose. Just listen to me and come aboard. If something happens to you, I’ll be the one to blame. We can’t allow that!”

Rose smiled for the first time that day. “Yes.”

“If you want, you could have a nap while we’re waiting!”

Before Rose could say anything, the Doctor has entered the ship.

One glance her way has answered a great deal of questions to him. _Rose. I’m so, so sorry!_

The fair-haired companion seemed to have forgotten they weren’t alone. “Sorry for leaving me with someone who has chosen to live the ordinary human life rather than-”

“Sorry for your half-human self only recognising the changes within me when it has become blatantly obvious?

Or sorry for him beginning to look for someone else not two days after he has realised I was never going to be as human as he was craving to be?”

“I’m sorry for everything. For every teardrop you have ever shed because of me or my stupid decisions. I- I hope you forgive me.”

Donna cleared her throat. “I have promised Rose a warm drink, but I feel you two would rather be alone. You must know Rose’s preferences better, anyway. Just try to keep your hands to yourselves,” Donna winked at them and left.

She knew they would know what to do with their time and smiled to herself, happy.

The Doctor was looking at Rose incredulously, his eyes wide with an honest admiration. “I can’t believe it,” he admitted. “The half-human version of me, I thought he was in love with you! Thought you were ready to fall in love with him! I don’t understand!”

“That’s not how love works,” Rose said quietly.

“He has imagined human life was going to be easy. I was supposed to fall in love with him in a blink of an eye, but he’s turned away from me the moment he realised I-”

“My Rose. You have been promised a cuppa. First things first!” The Doctor’s excitement has put a grin on Rose’s face.

“You must tell me whatever it is you have swallowed or consumed to make you look feverish?”

“Is this all? How about asking me how I have returned back to our universe?”

“With the help of Jack, I presume?” He guessed.

“Only at the beginning,” Rose exhaled. “He has provided me with these magical drops. Without his assistance, I’d have been lost inside Pete’s World for good,” Rose said.

“Spreading rumours about a deadly virus has fixed the deal. Nobody wanted to have someone so dangerous living in their universe-”

“Rose! I don’t really care about how. You are here, at last! With me!” _We are”together and I am ready to do no matter what to make sure your promise of forever is justified-_

The Time Lady beamed at him, knowing exactly what she wanted from him.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer doesn’t want to work at all. I am too frustrated to wait for my usual posting time. :/ Posted from iPod. Can’t guarantee anything. :(

**Previously...**

_ “Rose! I don’t really care about how. You are here, at last! With me!” _ We are together and I am ready to do no matter what to make sure your promise of forever is justified-

_The Time Lady beamed at him, knowing exactly what she wanted from him._  

* * *

 

**Easily**

 

**2.**

 

“A cuppa would do wonders,” she reminded him. “While  _ you  _ talk.”

“Talk about what?”

“About your adventures,” Rose smiled at him, knowing how much he enjoyed talking and… boasting.

The Doctor was surprised. “I’d rather we had and talked about  _ our  _ adventures, any time.”

Rose blinked at him, amused. “About the ones we’ve had or about those you  _ want  _ us to have?”

“Both? Assuming this is it and we won’t be apart again?” The Doctor was hopeful.

“If you don’t run away with some gorgeous blonde again, that is,” Rose said, shrugging.

“Do you want me to apologise for loving beautiful women?”

“Your uncontrollable gob isn’t going to help you every time,” the Time Lady spoke bitterly, swallowing her disillusion. 

The Doctor sent her a panicked look. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-”

_ You did. _

“I didn’t think we’d both be put through such an incredible situation!”

“Don’t try to change the topic. As much as I love your chatty nature, you should really think twice before addressing some things, Doctor!”

“Is this what you truly want?” The alien couldn’t believe it.

She looked at him teasingly. “Aren’t you supposed to be able to tell?”

“Not with your mind blocking any kind of telepathic communication so persistently.”

_ What?  _ Rose blinked, puzzled.  _ Do I? _

The Doctor sighed. “Without some parts of our bodies touching, we can’t share our thoughts freely, my dear.”

“Funny. I have imagined we, two Time Lords, would be able to overcome this silly limit, yeah?”

“Your brilliant mind prevents itself from burning out from all this information.”

Rose looked at him curiously. “And there I was, believing becoming a Time Lady would-”

The Doctor beamed at her. “It is supposed to, yes! But even our all-knowing old girl isn’t familiar with what has happened to you and how she should deal with it. “Give her time!”

_ Does she need to alter something in her system to make sure she’d be fully able to attend to the needs of two Time Lords rather than only one? _

The TARDIS thundered, displeased.

“It’s okay, old girl,” the Doctor soothed his ship. “Rose still has a lot of things to learn.”

“She loves both of us dearly. Of course she has enough power within her to attend to us  _ and  _ to my companions, be it one or twenty of them!”

_ I’m sorry, old girl! I don’t know what I was thinking!  _ Rose blushed, feeling silly.

The TARDIS let out a sound of relief. She couldn’t be angry at Rose for long.

"I’m glad all is settled between you two,” the Doctor said, not allowing either the sentient vessel or Rose to object. “I’d hate having three fiery women aboard not knowing how to reach a compromise.”

"True. But having three women on board can't be too bad," Rose smiled at him knowingly. "Unless you intend to regenerate as a woman someday," she rolled her eyes at him.

His eyes widened. "Firstly, I don't think the TARDIS would allow me to. Secondly, from where have you got the information of it even being possible for a Time Lord to wake up as a Time Lady out of the blue? Regeneration, yes, but-"

Rose giggled. "I don't think I'd take your regeneration lightly," she said. "Into a woman - even less so,” she rolled her eyes at him, amused.

“Says the one who can never be completely sure she won’t regenerate someday,” he teased.

Rose beamed at the Doctor. “I know the reason why you look the way you do. In fact, according to you,  _ I  _ am the reason. If possible, don’t ever change!”

The incessant laughter has caught Donna’s attention.

“Am I missing something?” She entered with a grin.

“Not really,” Rose said. “Every attempt of ours to quarrel ends up in a fit of laughter.”

Donna nodded at her knowingly. “That’s because you two were apart for so long. Quarrelling feels like a mistake for you right now.”

“Quarrelling is always a mistake, or so I was taught.”

The Doctor looked at Rose curiously. “By Jackie?” He snorted.

Rose inhaled. “Leave Mum out of this! “

The Doctor gulped. “Sorry.”

Donna had her own opinion about these things. “For me, a tiny fracas feels like anything but a mistake,” she said, half-seriously.

“I know!” The Doctor sent the redhead a funny look. He would have begun worrying about her otherwise. 

“But, as I dare to guess, no dull human rules apply for the two of you! In fact, I’m surprised you’re not gone somewhere deep inside the TARDIS to have an intimate love-making session right now!”

The Doctor understood yet again how supportive Donna was when it came to his and Rose’s relationship.

“We’d rather not discuss bedroom matters with you,” the alien’s steely words have only amused the redhead more.

“Nobody’s asking of you to!” Donna glared at him. “But I think you two should go have a long-due shag, rather than-”

Rose looked at her murderously. “I can deal with the Doctor making fun of Mum’s shenanigans, because I know he doesn’t truly mean to insult her. But whatever makes you think-”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think my words could sound hurtful to you,” Donna was both surprised and ashamed, too used to being brash everywhere and with everyone to always remember when it was better to stop.

The Doctor exhaled, frustrated. “I’m not sure what exactly to say to you, Donna, but you must know it’s often better to think twice before speaking.”

“How was I supposed to know-”

“That’s it. You don’t really know anything about her.”

Rose was watching them without any recognisable emotion on her face. The parallel Torchwood has taught her how to make people forget she was there with them, after all. Which didn’t mean the Doctor could.


End file.
